Cinco pasos
by Diivaa Bloom
Summary: [UA/RESUBIDO] Minako y su obsesión por abarcar el corazón de Yaten en sólo cinco movimientos.


**Disclaimer aplicado/** Sailor Moon ©Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **CINCO PASOS.**

 **|Drabble**

* * *

 **·**

 _ **1#**_ _Tirar el dato._

—Aino, déjate de idioteces —y él sonríe socarrón. Yo, por más que me ha insultado (como siempre lo hace), le imito.

—Uhmm —estiro mis labios—, me ha llegado el chisme, Yaten. Dicen que anduviste a los besos empalagosos con Mi-mi-michiru —logro terminar la oración, escupiendo la última palabra.

¡Mierda! Me duele la garganta, tuve que contener ese insoportable nombre todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, suspiro profundamente; ya logré decir lo que tenía que decir.

Giro apenas la cabeza y… él sigue con esa jodida y patética sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes están como perdidos en el cielo. Me muerdo el labio inferior, Rei me ha dicho muchas veces que cuando miras hacia arriba ensimismado puede ser por dos cosas: uno, porque la mente comienza a divagar en recuerdos; o la otra opción, porque quieres ver cuando una paloma te cague en medio de la frente.

Mis cejas se levantan paulatinamente, una más lenta que la otra.

Caigo en cuenta de que Rei me ha tomado el pelo. Sin embargo, dejo de pensar en ello y en mi próxima venganza (lo que incluirá a Nicolas, un traje de ornitorrinco y mi sutil convencimiento de declarársele en frente del instituto privado al cual acude Rei) ¡Pobres inocentes!

 _ **2#**_ _Insistir._

—Pero, ¿es o no es cierto?

Y ya mi corazón empieza a latir con frenesí, como si nunca lo hubiese usado y, si sigue con tanta presión, seguramente necesitaré pronto un pulmotor.

 _ **3#**_ _Observar._

Él sólo larga un bufido, como cuando estás ya cansado de lo mismo y cero ganas de explicar algo que pasó hace tiempo.

Voy a decir algo, más aún es su lento movimiento, el cual busca acomodarse apenas hacia atrás, dejando sostener su amplio torso sobre sus manos que logra acobardarme. Yaten tiene ese _no sé qué_.

 _ **4#**_ _Negar._

 _Es el primer intento inútil que elabora nuestra cabeza para no aceptar la realidad._

Suspiro con una pesadez improbable. Odio que Rei siempre nos caiga con sus conceptos psicológicos.

Simplemente me niego a pensar a Yaten, _«mi»_ Yaten con esa hippie.

¿Acaso no la vio bien? ¿Qué loca tiñe su cabello de verde marino?

—No ha sido nada… espectacular —repentina Yaten, tomándome desprevenida—. Además aún no está muy claro qué es lo que hay entre tú y yo.

Creo entender (o disimular) mal. Insisto en pensar que sólo lo aceptaré en un universo alterno, cuando sea totalmente desagradable para él; o cuando me convierta en una heroína vestida de marinero. Ok, empiezo a divagar.

Porque realmente no estoy tan mal, ¿o sí?

¿Acaso mis besos han perdido su sabor natural a cereza? ¿Acaso se me notan mucho las raíces de mi cabello? O quizá es que engordé demasiado desde la última vez que trabajé en la cafetería.

En fin, sea como sea, no son escusas para que él bese a Mi-Mich…esa muchacha.

 _ **5#**_ _Marcar territorio._

Empuño mis manos, totalmente frustrada.

Y, decidida, completamente, me le tiro encima; acorralándolo entre la pared y mi atávico cuerpo. Él, como primer reflejo, me mira pasmado. Inclino mi espalda apenas, queriendo difuminar todo el espacio molesto que hay entre ambos. Creo que hasta el oxígeno se siente fuera de lugar en este momento.

—Yaten Kou, recuerda —digo en un suspiro tenue, mirándolo fijamente, al mismo tiempo que siento un nudo en el estómago. Delicadamente, corro un mechón blanquecino que estropea la visión de sus ojos. Me inclino apenas y deposito un casto beso en su frente, prosiguiendo—: que tu cabeza piense antes de actuar.

Resbala mi mirada hacia sus labios finos. Los beso también.

—Recuerda éste sabor —mi lengua juega con la suya, encargándose de no hacerle olvidar.

Y sin pensarlo mucho más, la deslizo con tranquilidad hasta su cuello. Yaten está tan extasiado que no se ha percatado de que dejaré una huella efímera, sí, pero que no podrá ocultarla a nadie.

—Minako —intenta reprenderme, pero su voz totalmente áspera y embriagada delata las dulces sensaciones que está viviendo.

—Sólo puedes besarme a mí —resuelvo decidida, trenzando mis manos por su cuello.

A Yaten le brillan los ojos y su boca entreabierta deja escapar balbuceos ininteligibles.

No sé si lograré que no se le acerque nadie más, pero de seguro tendrá que usar una bufanda en el cuello.

¡Pobre! ¡Y en estos días con más de treinta grados en la sombra!

Un buen y baboso _castigo_.

—Aino, me atrapaste —y su sonrisa libidinosa me transmite tranquilidad. Creo que _marqué_ a Yaten Kou de por vida.

Sonrío.

Pero como dicen, _«lo bueno dura poco»,_ Michiru no tarda nada en aparecerse frente a nosotros.

—Lárgate de aquí, Aino, estás con mi chico.

—Mejor búscate otro a quien acosar, o mejor un perro, quizá de vez en cuando te deje que lo acaricies y le des un besito —suelto, frunciendo los labios—, éste _espécimen_ es de mí propiedad —y lo _re-hiper-mega_ afirmo al bajarle el cuello de la camisa a Yaten.

—Iuuu —frunce la cara—, ¡Yaten!, eso es muy poco higiénico —le grita exasperada y con una expresión de asco.

Y para contraatacar, vuelvo a pasar la lengua por su cuello varonil, el cual desprende un aroma silvestre, indomable.

La peliazul redondea con sus labios una perfecta _«O»_

—Michiru —puedo decir su nombre finalmente con quietud—, mira hacia arriba —le indico con mi dedo índice.

¿Para qué decir lo que aconteció?

Menuda sorpresa ¡Rei sí que tenía razón!

.

.

 **Nota de autora** :

1)No es nada nuevo, una vez lo publiqué (2011 quizá~ era una beba T_T), luego lo borré (por… cosas) y ahora nuevamente lo coloco en línea.

2) Me agrada Michiru~ No hate me please :3


End file.
